Bill et Tom ou Tom et Bill
by Pascale-xx
Summary: Tom et Bill ce réveille au beau matin et ne sont plus vraiment eux mêmes...
1. Chapter 1

Tom se réveille le lendemain d'une soirée bien arrosée et s'attend a voir sa dernière conquête à coté dans le lit, mais au contraire il est tout seul. Ils ce dit quelle a du partir dans la nuit ou plutôt le matin ne portant aucune attention à cela ce gratte le bedon en s'étirant regard le réveil qui indique 10h30 un peu tôt pour ce levé ce dit-il mais puisque il n'a plus envie de dormir il ce lève. En se levant il remarque sa chambre d'hôtel est différente du jour précédent ne sais plus s'il a trop but ou il est devenu fou décide d'aller s'habiller pour retrouver les autres. Il prend la poignée de la porte de garde robe et pousse un cri et tombe à la renverse. Ce relève et regarde ces mains il a du vernis à ongle noir telle que Bill sont frère. Ouvre garde robe et ce ne sont que des vêtements de Bill ce regarde dans une glace et voit Bill mais pourtant c'est Tom prend quelque grande respiration et ce dit ce n'est qu'un rêve et ce pince rein il reste la décide de s'habiller et d'aller voir les autres va cogner devant sa chambre puisqu'il était dans celle de Bill et priait en désespérant devant la porte pour que sa ne soit pas ce qu'il pensait la porte.. Bill se leva de peine sans regarder autour de lui et avait encore les yeux coller les ouvrit avec peine en ouvrant la porte et…

Bill: HHHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

Tom: arrête de crier tu vas réveiller la fille dans mon lit.

Bill: mais tu es moi.

Bill prit un moment et se regarda dans le miroir de l'entrer de la chambre.

Bill: mais mais mais je je suuis toi.

Tom: je sais je pense que j'ai remarqué.

Bill: mais comment c'est arriver.

Tom: je n'en sais rien mais pour l'instant va réveiller la fille dans mon lit et dit lui bye bye.

Bill: mais Tom ce n'est pas ma conquête.

Tom: ouais mais pour l'instant tu as ma tête.

Bill ce dirigea vers le lit réveilla doucement la jeune fille en lui prenant les épaules. Elle ce réveilla et dit c'était génial hier soir en! Bill dit ouais mais maintenant il faut que j'y aille elle ce rhabilla et regarda Tom et dit j'aime bien ton style il dit merci avant de ce rendre compte qu'il était habiller ne Bill et qu'il avait sa tête une fois la porte fermer.

Bill: je savais que les filles aimaient mieux ma tête mais sorte avec toi parce que je ne suis pas un gars facile.

Tom poussa Bill sur le lit et dit ha ha mais ce n'est pas avec sa que je vais retrouver ma tête

Bill: je suis sur que c'est provisoire en tous cas j'espère rester prit avec cette tête!

Tom: Moi non plus tu pense que sa m'intéresse. Tu devrais peut être allé t'habiller pour qu'on puisse aller voir les autres.

Bill: ouais.

Il ouvrit le garde robe et resta bouche bée enfila un pantalon, un chandail et demanda quelle casquette je mets et il répondit Celle du mercredi Il regarda Bill avec les yeux qui roulait.

Tom: Tu m'as cru mais n'importe laquelle temps que sa va bien ensemble.

Bill: mais comment on met sa avec tes chenilles à poils sur la tête.

Tom: ben comme sa!

Une fois que Tom et Bill était prêt à sortir ils sortirent de la chambre et…


	2. Chapter 2

Une fois sortis de la chambre un seul pied mit dehors et déjà Bill ce prend les pieds dans les pantalons trop grands de Tom et tombe tête la première sur le tapis. Tom l'aide à ce relever et ils continuent leurs route et Bill fait la plus grande attention pour ne pas encore tomber, alors il marche en regardant ces pieds. Tom un peut gêner lui réplique

Tom: mais qu'est que tu as à regarder tes pieds comme sa.

Bill: je ne veux pas encore tomber et avoir l'air con.

Tom: tu aurais l'air moins con à tomber que de marcher comme sa.

Bill: ouais mais si tu n'achetais pas des pantalons de 40 km de long aussi.

Tom: tu penses que tu es mieux avec tes pantalons ou on a de la misère à respirer je vais faire une crise d'asthme!

Bill: ben c'est sa étouffe.

Bill avais légèrement oublié que Tom étais dans sont corps alors il ce reprit et dit: non attends qu'on rechange avant de crever je ne voudrais pas que tu m'abime.

Un peu plus loin rendu dans l'ascenseur ils décident d'aller voir Gustav puisqu'il est surement réveiller alors ils arrivent en bas et Tom met sa main devant Bill et dit: j'espère qu'il ne nous prendra pas pour des fous ou il pensera que nous voulons le niaiser.

Bill: mais non allons-y.

Tom: d'accord mais je ne suis pas en confiance.

Ils arrivent devant la porte et elle s'ouvre sans même qu'ils aient cogné Gustav en sort et dit Ah! Vous êtes la aller on a une séance photo

Sans même que l'un deux puissent dire un mot il est déjà partie aucun autres choix ils doivent le suivent alors de se pas ils marchent rapidement pour ne pas le perdre de vue. Tom dit à Bill en courant à coté de lui on fait un test essaye de rester dans ma peau pour une journée celui qui pers dois toujours être en accord avec l'autre pendant une journée. Bill accepte avec un petit sourire malicieux

Tom: mais qu'est ce que tu as à rire comme sa?

Bill: je suis sure de gagner tu es si simple!

Tom: la guitare c'est plus dure que chanter tout le monde sais sa.

Bill: crois ce que tu ceux je n'es pas peur de toi.

Tom: c'est sa c'est sa.

Rendu là-bas Bill ouvre la bouche et Georg arrive et dit c'est à toi Tom alors Tom se dirige vers l'endroit pour prendre les photos et Georg dit mais t'a pas compris j'ai dit Tom

Tom: mais c'est.. eum oups je me suis tromper j'avais compris Bill désolé.

Bill s'approche de Tom et lui demande dans l'oreille mais comment je fais pour te ressembler Tom lui répond Ohh! C'est vrai je n'avais pas pensé à sa ben je vais te dire quoi faire derrière l'appareil Alors Tom est en trait de faire des pose derrière le photographe et Bill est devant et essaye de l'imiter il a plus l'air de gesticuler dans tous les sens et quand c'est enfin fini c'est au tour a Tom…


	3. Chapter 3

Puisque c'est au tour à Bill Tom va ce mettre devant le photographe et fais comme Bill mais il se rend compte qu'il n'arrive à rien. Georg et Gustav le regarde et ce demande qu'est qu'il a. Tom dans le corps de Bill la pire chose qui pouvait arriver. Alors du mieux qu'il peut il imite Bill une main sur la hache et essaye de remonter le sourcil mais en même temps sa bouche ouvre alors il a l'air d'un parfait con la bouche ouverte le sourcil remonter la main sur la hanche il a plus l'air de faire comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'on lui disait. Une fois le photo shoot fini les quatre se dirige vers la salle à manger et ce qu'il n'ont pas penser c'est que Tom prit sont repas préféré et Bill le sien mais Georg demande à Tom : pourquoi prend tu le repas préféré de Tom

Tom: eeehh.

Bill: il voulait savoir qu'est ce que sa goutais.

Georg: mais la semaine passer tu lui a fait gouter et il a dit que c'était dégoutant!

Tom: j'ai changé d'avis.

Gustav: d'habitude tu as la tête dure et tu ne change pas d'avis aussi facilement.

Tom: mais qu'est ce que sa fais!! Laisser moi tranquille!

Une fois le repas terminer c'est le temps de interviews les deux ce mirent à paniquer et avec réflexion ce dire que sa serais facile s'ils avaient pu prendre la place de l'autre dans un photoshoot que sa serait facile pour une ou deux interviews. Mais ils c'étaient bien tromper! L'interview était pour un magazine alors il y avait encore plus de pression.

Intervieweur: Bill pourquoi te maquille?

Bill s'empresse de commencer à répondre quand Tom lui donne un coup de coude. Et Tom prend la parole, et répond à la question d'une manière à déplaire à Bill.

Tom: J'ai toujours voulu être androgyne sa attire les filles.

Après cette réponse la guerre commença il n'y avait pas une réponse que le but n'étais que de répondre.

Intervieweur: Tom vous vous n'avez jamais eu envie d'avoir le style de Bill?

Bill: Oui j'ai toujours voulu mais je n'est jamais eu le courage mon frère est tellement géniale je ne pourrais jamais autant bien porter ce qu'il porte et je ne pourrais non plus me maquiller sont maquillage est tellement bien fait.. Et bla bla bla

Sa continua comme sa pendant toutes les interviews tous les Intervieweur: étais content enfin un scoop et ils préparaient déjà leur titres Tom une envie d'être comme sont frère ou Bill aimerais peut-être les garçons .Ils étaient content de leur cout mais les magazines n'étais pas encore sortis et il n'imaginait même pas les scandales que sa allais faire mais ils s'en fichaient bien.

Gustav et Georg continuaient de se poser des questions sur le comportement étrange des deux jumeaux. Ils continuaient de faire l'un comme l'autre mais sa ne fonctionnait pas très bien. Mais le problème c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé un moyen de changer de peau et ils avaient un concert bientôt. Ils ires s'assoir dans le salon de l'hôtel et..

Bill: Tom ont a des répétitions bientôt pour la tournée qu'est qu'on va faire?

Tom: c'est sa le paris essaye de jouer de la guitare aussi bien que moi et on verra..

Bill: d'accord mais toi tu dois chanter aussi bien que moi.

Tom: je sais! Mais juste une petite chose comment tu fais pour être confortable dans ces pantalons serrer??

Tom secouait les fesses assit sur un sofa.

Bill: et toi dans ces parachutes?

Tom: ...

Ils furent appeler pour la répétition il était environ 15h00. Ils se levèrent et Bill perdit le pied dans les pantalons trop grand de Tom et tomba en pleine tête sur le tapis Tom tordu en deux de rire et Bill la tête écrasé contre le plancher.

Bill: je déteste ces pantalons!!

Tom: au contraire moi je les adore!!!!!

Bill se releva secoua la tête et fit un signe de tête à Tom pour lui dire de venir ensemble ils reprirent la route vers la voiture mais avant ils repartirent dans leur chambre se changer et se préparer à sortir aller à la salle pour la répétition alors enfin changer ils prirent le chemin vers la chambre Gustav et celle de Georg. Ensuite ils se préparaient à affronter la foule de fans au pied de l'hôtel avant de pouvoir ce rendre à la voiture. Leur garde du corps leur distribuèrent un gros feutre et leurs expliquèrent ce qu'ils devaient faire mais... le méga problème c'est que Tom ne savait pas faire la signature de Bill et Bill ne savait pas faire celle de Tom alors ils dues s'arranger...


End file.
